I Don't Know Why
by Be'Jammin
Summary: This is my first published Pokemon fanfic. This is also one of my entries, hopefully, into Dana-chan's indigoshipping contest. And let me say this I am horrible at summaries because I thought this up in less that 5 minutes and wrote it in 30. The autho
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Authors note: The idea for this story hit me in the head like a ton of bricks. I got the idea while listening to Talking Heads 'Take Me To The River' when I realized that the opening line "I don't know why I love her like I do" can work in any coupling in Pokemon, but I'm going to try an experiment here and do indigo with this story, but that does not mean I am an indigoshipper, my next story could be ego or gym or orange. I don't have a set following for romance when it comes to writing, so I guess you could say this is a warning to any body who doesn't like anything except AAML or whatever it is called. But any who, review and read, and tell me what you think and I might do a second one or a sequel or another chapter or something, hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know why I love her like I do, I mean come on, I knew her for less than 2 days. But she was beautiful. She was a knockout. She could have launched a thousand ships with her face. The only people I seen who were like that were those starlets in those old movies from the 40's. Sigh. But what could she possibly see in me. She is a red haired, green eyed goddess. I am just some nobody trainer who couldn't keep his mind on what might have been his most important battle. Instead, I just kept seeing her face and hearing her voice. It is so hard to concentrate when all you see and hear is beauty in its purest of forms. I am so confused right now. I know that I love her with every fiber of my being, but I know that all that it will cause is heartbreak for me if I tell her, but some days I don't care, I just spend the time thinking of her and, once, I even forgot to breathe and passed out. Last night I saw a shooting star and I wished that her and I would be together forever, that she would be madly in love with me and in the moments after, I smiled at the thought of that, before the cruel weight of reality set in that she would never be with me, except in my dreams. But, I will be vigilant and steadfast, by hoping and praying that that wish would come true, for as I have prayed some days, God, if there is one thing that you do for me and only one, please make Misty Waterflower find me, Richard Cougar, to be the one to spend the rest of her life with. Amen. And hopefully he will.  
  
  
  
Hmmmm, that turned out better than I thought and I was thinking while writing this why not enter this in Dana-chan's contest, so I will. Hopefully I will win and that we can enter more than one thing. Also if you would please be so kind this is my first published Pokemon fanfic, be nice and no cursing if you would. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: Okay, I have decided to make the first writing completely independent from the story, but it is related to this story. For all of those who read it, I hope you like it. I think it will get better over time. And yes this is still indigoshipping, and there isn't a man nor god that will change that, so no complainin'. I don't like bellyachin'. So enjoy the first chapter of I Don't Know Why.  
  
  
  
  
  
Richie was sitting at the counter of an all night diner, with Sparky on the next stool, in some town between Olivine City and Ecruteak City. "Hey kid, why do you look so glum?" the cook asked. "I am hurting over the most beautiful creature in the world." Richie replied. "Ah. Women problems. She rejected your love, right?" the cook said. "She doesn't even know. I am to terrified to tell her." Richie replied, depressed. "Ouch. That is a big mistake. Nothing good can come from an emotion volcano eruption. If I were you I would just tell her." The cook replied. "I want to, but what if she doesn't love me?" Richie said, his voice having an increasingly depressing tone to it. "So what if she does. My grandfather told me that love is a strong emotion. So strong that it has two feelings that accompany it. The feeling of Loving someone and the feeling of being Loved. She may not love you, but she will know that if she is going through tough times, there is at least one person who cares for her. And knowing that can be the difference between joy and sadness." The cook said, a sort of understanding in his voice. "Okay, I will tell her. But I don't know where she is." Richie said, his spirited crushed. "It don't matter. If you love her the way you think you do, your heart will lead. It is a proven fact." The cook said smiling. "I don't have enough to pay for the meal." Richie said with a sigh checking his pockets. "It's on me. And what are you waiting for. Go, man. She is waiting for you." The cook called out as Richie and Sparky left the diner.  
  
"If you are here for a badge, Jasmine is at the Lighthouse, looking after Amphy." The man at the Olivine gym said. "I don't want a badge, I want to know if a young trainer with a Pikachu, that goes by the name of Ash Ketchum came by here." Richie asked. "Sure did. Matter of fact, you just missed him and those friends of his. Had some friends with him, too. A boy with spiky hair and the prettiest red head. If I remember, Jasmine sent them on an errand to Cianwood Pharmacy for some medicine." The man replied. "Thank you. Here is my number at the hotel I am staying at. When they get back, can you call me?" Richie said. "Sure, when they get back I'll call you." The man said. "Thanks." Richie said exiting the building.  
  
Richie waited for a month, talking to the citizens of the city, visiting the docks, and doing some training at the Lighthouse, when the call came. He was there waiting for them at the Gym and he was eager to meet them. "Ash. So good to see you again." He called out to them. "Hi, Richie. You here waiting for Jasmine. We just delivered the medicine and she will be here soon." Ash said. "No, I actually just wanted to see how you were doing. So how has life been treating you?" Richie asked. "I just won a Storm Badge at Cianwood. Man, Chuck is one tough customer." Ash replied, proudly. As they were talking, Jasmine entered and told that in 5 minutes they can have a battle for the Mineral Badge. "Well, Brock nice to see you again." Richie said shaking Brocks hand. "Misty, can I talk to you privately about something?" Richie whispered.  
  
In the lobby of the Gym, Misty found Richie sitting down in one of the sofas. "Okay Richie, what did you want to talk about?" Misty said. "Misty, can I hold your hand?" Richie asked. "What?" Misty said, surprised at what she heard. "Can I hold your hand, just for what I have to say. I promise." Richie replied. "Sure." Misty said, hesitantly. Richie held her hand very gently, almost admiring it. "What I am going to say is very serious, so hear me out. I love you with all my heart and soul, Misty." Richie said. "Come again?" Misty asked, unsure at what she heard. "I love you with every fiber of my existence. And I wanted to make sure that you knew." Richie said, handing her an index card. "What's this?" Misty asked. "This is my cell phone number. If you need to talk about anything, I'll listen." Richie said as he kissed the tip of his index finger and placed it on her lips. Letting go of her hand, Richie got up and started to leave the gym. "Just thought you'd like to know that your loved." He said as he exited the building. Misty just looked at the card with the number and detached from reality to such a point she didn't hear Ash call for her as she thought about what Richie told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
How about that. I'm starting to become a good writer, in my opinion anyway. If you think other wise. Tell me. Please. I'm begging you, review and read. Or is that the other way around? 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Thank you. People like what I wrote. This is the best thing that could happen to me. You have no idea of the anxiety that I was feeling waiting for people to review my work. On a lighter note, more specifically on the way I write. My English teacher practically beat this way of writing into me and it is the way I feel most comfortable writing. So, no offense I just can't change the way I write. But enough about that, you're here to read the next chapter of I Don't Know Why, so here it is.  
  
Richie was in a cheerful mood as he went to his hotel. He just told the woman he loves his true feelings, and he got a sort of hint that she might have some for him. He was practically skipping back. And he felt good. It was as if a weight was lifted of his shoulders, and, as he passed a reflective window, he thought he looked at least half an inch taller. He also noticed how beautiful the day was and how nice the city looked. And all he could think about was seeing Misty again. And, as he entered the hotel, he smiled, eager for tomorrow to come.  
  
Misty, on the other hand, felt drained. All she could think of was the words that Richie said and what she felt beaming off of him. Ash and Brock also noticed that Misty wasn't acting normal. She wasn't paying close attention to Ash's battle and she wasn't in a hurry to leave. Given that it was late, they decided to stay an extra day in Olivine, and Ash and Misty went to get a pizza. Returning from the pizza parlor, Misty asked Ash a question. "Ash, do you love me?" She asked. "What? What do you mean?" Ash asked, a little confused. "I mean what I said. Do you love me?" Misty said. "Hmmm. I like you as a person and as a friend. Does that answer your question?" Ash said. Misty sighed. "Yes it does." She said, very disheartened. Misty was unusually quiet the rest of the night, which was seen by both Brock and Ash as a reprieve from God and didn't want to disturb it. Before she fell asleep, Misty thought about what Richie said and she felt better knowing that at least one person cared for her as she slipped into a peaceful, dreamless state of sleep.  
  
The next morning, Richie was in an extremely go-gettem mood. And even though it was raining lightly, he couldn't help himself. "What a beautiful morning." He said to Sparky, which looked at him strangely. On the other side of town, Misty was just waking up and she felt stupendous. And she noticed the beauty that was in the rain falling outside, and she smiled, looking forward to the day ahead. And for some strange reason, they both whistled the same tune as they started the day.  
  
  
  
So what do you think. Should I continue? And tell that its not to sappy, because I don't want to end up using this on pancakes. But any who, review and read, and help my egotistical problem. Please! 


	4. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I think I am starting to drain myself now. Four days, four chapters. But, what the hey, I am trying to win in a contest and I will show no mercy. And a slight warning that I will state here and only here. When I am set on something no one will change it, no way, no how. If you noticed the last chapter, I am trying to set up more than just a physical relationship. So, onto the next chapter of I Don't Know Why, because that's what you are here for, right?  
  
  
  
The day could not have been better for Richie. He could hear music in the clouds and see the colors in the breeze. His heart was fluttering, his step was light, and he was smiling broadly. He was on his way to Misty's hotel, just wanting to talk to her. The day was almost like a surreal dream that he didn't want to end. And it was just his luck. He bumped into Misty outside the hotel. "Richie what are you doing here?" Misty said. "I was just coming here to ask if you would care to join me for breakfast. That is if you haven't already ate." Richie replied, slightly nervous. "Sure, I was just going out for a walk for a while." Misty replied, as she walked with Richie to a breakfast bar.  
  
Back at the hotel, Ash was having a conversation with Brock. "Is there a correct answer when somebody asks if you love them, Brock?" Ash said. "I guess there is. Why?" Brock asked his younger friend. "Well last night, coming from the pizza parlor, Misty asked if I loved her." Ash replied. "What did you tell her?" Brock said. "I told her I liked her as a friend and as a person, but that's it." Ash said. "It was probably just an inquiry." Brock said. "Let's get ready to leave." He added, as the two started to straiten up the room.  
  
At the restaurant, we find Richie and Misty talking and eating there breakfast. Well, Richie was finishing his waffles and bacon, whereas Misty was just stirring the scrambled eggs on her plate. "What's wrong Misty? You barley touched your breakfast." Richie said. "It's just strange. Here I am, eating breakfast with the boy who, just the other day, professed his undying love for me and he's acting no different than if we were friends." Misty said. "So, we are friends." Richie replied. Misty then giggled. "What?" Richie asked. "You, that's what. I was expecting you to be worshipping the ground I walk on or something. But, your acting normal. And, I happen to find that funny." Misty said, still giggling. "Good, I thought that I had syrup on my face." Richie said, laughing.  
  
After breakfast, which Richie paid for, the two friends walked back to Misty's hotel. Before she went into the building she did something that Richie would never have thought he would get from her. It was a kiss, not a romantic kiss, mind you, just a little peck on the cheek. But, that was enough for him to get all unaware to the rest of the world. Until he walked into a light post. For the next hour all he was thinking about Misty's kiss, why the world was spinning, and the Pidgey's flying around his head.  
  
  
  
I am so sorry. I am a humorist. It has to have humor in it and that was the only way it would fit was some slapstick like the that. But any way you cut it, it was funny, or not. Just depends on your taste of comedy. Well review and read and whatever else you do. Please! 


	5. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: I hope y'all like the story so far. I am thinking of doing a sequel, so tell me what you think about that. Little shameless advertising here. My next story for Pokemon is called It's All In The Cards and I will talk about it when it comes to me. But, enough about that, onto I Don't Know Why.  
  
  
  
Richie was depressed. It was a week since he last saw Misty, and it was hurting him badly. On a lighter note, he was thinking what a loser he had to be for wearing makeup to cover up the bruise he got from walking into a light post. Checking his forehead, he was satisfied to see that the bruise couldn't be seen. He was also giving himself a major headache from thinking about why he loved Misty. After two days of it he came to the conclusion that he did and there was no explanation for it, he might as well asked what sound does yellow make. But there was a reassuring thought, and that was that the feeling existed.  
  
Misty was also thinking about that same thing on the way to Mahogany Town. But, whatever the reason, they were most likely true. And she couldn't help thinking about if she had feelings for him. When she was with him, she felt like she would melt. But the most memorable moment with Richie was that breakfast. She learned a lot about him, like his favorite band was the Beatles, but he liked John Lennon's and George Harrison's solo careers also, and that his favorite song was Instant Karma. She also found out that he was an avid Rock and Roll fan, but nothing after the 1980's, just like her. She also found herself revealing what she liked. Liked how she liked the Rolling Stones, the Ramones, and Bruce Springsteen, and that her favorite song was Pink Cadillac. She couldn't explain why she was telling him, it just felt like the thing to do. And there was just something in the knowledge that he would talk to her at any time any place, made her felt cared for and loved, and had helped her get to sleep for the past week.  
  
Ahs was starting to get suspicious about something. The questioning was brought from the question she asked him and the fact she took a three hour walk last week. But what really set off his suspicions was when he was awoken by someone talking in there sleep, which wasn't unusual, Brock did it all the time. But this time it was Misty and she said something that started with an 'R.' He really did think about it much, but he was starting to put two and two together. She's thinking about Rudy again in her dreams, Ash thought as he drifted back to sleep. But Misty didn't even know that she was talking in her sleep this night, because if she did she would knew tat se said 'Richie' repeatedly and would have realized that she had feelings for him.  
  
  
  
I am/was taking a very long shot when it came to what they liked. And if you don't like what I chose, ask yourself this, does Gary like Uncle Kracker or does Misty like Linkin Park. Hey think about it, you probably like those yourself and it reflects in your writing, same here. But any who. review and read 


	6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: Ain't this story great. I think so, but I am just a little bit biased. And if you are wondering where I got what sound yellow makes, it is from the Discworld novels by Terry Prachett. Read them they are full of laughs. But onward to the fifth chapter of I Don't Know Why, I think.  
  
Richie had know idea what he was doing. Here he was on the edge of the Lake of Rage participating in, of all things, a Magikarp fishing contest. And he was sure that he broken the unwritten trainers rule of walking or riding a bike to every place when he took a bus to Mahogany Town, but he didn't care. He would have done nearly everything in his power to see Misty again, and that included using alternative forms of transportation. But his attention was being drawn to the contest, as he baited his hook. They laughed when he was using cheddar as bait, and he is the leader. But this was all just busy work while waiting for Misty, who he desperately wanted to see.  
  
Upon entering Mahogany Town, ash, Misty, and Brock saw a commotion gathering around a stage. "Come one, Come all. To the Lake of Rage Magikarp fishing contest and win a prize. First prize is an all expense paid luxury suite voucher redeemable at any Poke-Ritz Hotel in the Johto region. Hurry, hurry, hurry." The barker stated to anyone who cared to listen. Upon hearing this, Misty turned to her friends. "Guys, would you mind if I entered this contest and try to win. If I do we get to stay at a nice hotel in Blackthorn City. So what do you say." Misty said. "Sure, Misty. Good luck." Ash told her, as she was running to the lake.  
  
"Okay, Miss. I need your name, age, and the type of bait you will be using." The contest register asked. "Misty Waterflower, 16, and what kind of bait can we use?" Misty replied. "Any thing and every thing. The current leader is using cheese, Wisconsin cheddar to be exact." The man said. Misty sighed, knowing that she didn't have any thing to use as bait. "Here. It's form my lunch, but it should work." The man told Misty, as he handed her two packets of string cheese. "Thank you." Misty said as she put the cheese in her bag. "And you can pick up a rod at the lake." The called out as Misty left.  
  
Richie reeled in another big one. He was basically hell-bent on winning that voucher, just so he could give it to Misty. "Man, I would do any thing for her." Richie said to himself. After getting the Magikarp, he went to the weigh station, where he saw someone familiar. "Misty, what are you doing here?" Richie asked her. "I have half a mind to ask you the same question, Richie" Misty replied. "Are you entered in the contest to, Richie?" misty asked. "Yes, I am. Matter of fact, I'm the leader." Richie replied with a smile. "Hey, after the contest would you like to go to dinner with me?" Misty asked him. "Like you and me, on a date?" Richie asked, nervous. "Sure, you can call it that." Misty replied. For a few moments, all Richie did was stare blankly for a few minutes, his ears a deep crimson, and a big smile on his face. This lasted until he realized he wasn't breathing, which turned his face a nice lavender color, his blushing and the blue from holding his breath blending. And with that he went back to his fishing spot, now more than ever wanting to win this contest for Misty.  
  
  
  
Whew another chapter done. Now I just want to tell me that if you don't like it tell. That way I can get better. So review and read. I would like your input. 


	7. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: I just broke my record for chapters to a story with this one. Seven, I can't believe it. Okay, so technically it's six, but its all the same to me. I would like to apologize for all the misspellings in chapter 5, I didn't catch them until I read it on the site. But I would like more input on this story from readers, and I would also like it if any one wants me to do a sequel, because I think that this story just screams "Sequel!!!" But, now to he sixth chapter of I Don't Know Why, so here it is.  
  
  
  
At the end of the contest, Richie was happy. He had a gift for Misty to give her at dinner tonight. And who says quarter ounces don't count. But, that wasn't important right now. What was is that he looked nice for Misty, and that meant hiding that bruise and wearing nicer clothes. When he was finished getting dressed, he had to say he looked great, perfect for his dinner date with Misty. At the restaurant, Misty was a knockout, in that dress and those shoes. "Misty, where did you get those?" Richie asked, a little shocked at the way Misty looked. "This? I always had these with me. I never just had a reason to where them." Misty said, smiling. "Well I am glad that I am that reason. Does Ash know about this?" Richie said. "Sort of. I told him that I met a friend at the lake and I wanted to catch up with them with a dinner at a fancy restaurant. "Ah. Do you think he would mind if he found out?" Richie said, a tad nervous. "I don't think he would even bother finding out." Misty said, as the two sat down in the waiting area of the restaurant. "Cougar, party of two. Your table is ready." The hostess said.  
  
Taking there seat, the two took a look at there menus. "Misty, do you know how to read French?" Richie asked a little sheepishly. "Only a little, but not enough to translate these menus." Misty said. "Excuse me, Waiter. What is the chefs specialty?" Richie asked there waiter. "Lobster. He bakes and steams it." The waiter said, in a boorish tone. "Would that be okay, Misty?" Richie said. "Sure." Misty replied. The dinner for the two went off with out a hitch. Okay the was some complaining. "My dad is going to kill me. That credit card was for emergencies only." Richie told Misty as they were walking near a creek. "But, I would do it again if I had to." He added. "I think that it was very sweet of you paying for the meal, Richie." Misty said. Richie took a deep breath and just admired the beauty of Misty in the moonlight. "You know, your really are beautiful." Richie stated. "And I truly, most definitely love you with all my heart." He added with a whisper.  
  
After, what Richie could call the best evening of his life, he walked with Misty to her hotel. "Misty, I have a confession. You are my entire life now. There isn't a moment that I can not think of you and there is nothing that I can do that isn't for you. And I can't keep chasing you like this. People are going to find out and I don't want to be away from you anymore." Richie told Misty in a very serious tone. Misty bit her bottom lip before speaking. "That's funny, because you make me feel different. And I think that I am starting to fall in love with you." Misty said, as she got closer to Richie. "Misty, will you join me on my journey?" Richie asked. This was also the moment that he waited for and the one Misty was waiting for. All she gave him was a long kiss. "Is that yes or no?" Richie asked. Misty gave him another kiss, this one longer. "Same question." Richie said. Misty the giggled at his remarks and went and got her things. All she left for Ash and Brock was a note that read like this:  
  
Dear Ash and Brock  
  
I think I have finally found someone who will make me happy, so I decided to go with them. Don't worry about me, its someone we all know. And Ash, don't worry about the bike anymore.  
  
Love always  
  
Misty  
  
Upon reading this only one thought raced through Ash's mind. Why didn't I tell her the truth on that night? And he will have the rest of his life to reflect on that.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I am finished with my first fanfic. I know, I know. I added just a little one sided pokeshipping at the end, but I thought that it would fit with Misty leaving. But that is not the point, the point is that I am done, finished, and ready for a sequel, which will only happen if you want it and when I get a good title for it. And the review and read thing, it means I want you to read it again. So review and read and tell me what you think. Please. 


End file.
